Blog użytkownika:Asiek5443/Historia Czkawki po JWS2
Historia dzieje się z perspektywy Czkawki. Wszelkie informacje w tekście :) Miłego czytania! P.S.Im więcej komętarzy tym szybciej staram się napisać kolejny rozdział ;) P.S.2. Pojawią się ,,cytaty z JWS3,, Chcę by moje opowiadanie przynajmniej trochę przypominało prawdopodobne zakończenie trylogi :) Rozdział 1 Nigdy nie myślałem,że będzie mi tak brakować ojca.Astrid mówiła,że kiedyś mi to przejdzie,ale nie.Cały czas jest tylko gorzej.Kiedy jeszcze żył,myślałem,że byłoby lepiej,gdybym wychowywał się z matką,nie z ojcem.Często rozmyślałem z kim lepiej by mi się żyło.Było to trudne,bo nigdy nie znałem matki,ale próbowałem to wymyślić .Jednak zawsze kończyło się tak samo,Z tych rozmyśleń wybudzał mnie ojciec,rozkazując mi coś robić. Żyłem tak przez 15 lat,aż oswoiłem szczerbatka.Gdy tego dokonałem,zaczeło być trochę lepiej.Ojciec był milszy,Astrid została moją dziewczyną,zaprzyjaźniłem się z innymi wikingami,którzy unikali mnie od urodzenia.Zdobyłem też własnego smoka! Było o wiele lepiej.Jednak tylko przez jakiś czas.Wkrótce życie w domu wróciło prawie do normy.(Prawie,bo doszły do nas smoki.Ale to nawet dobrze.Ułatwiały każdą pracę.)Tata znów był surowy.Znów musiałem robić to co on kazał. Jednak 5 lat później,gdy poznałem mamę,a zmarł tata,doszłem do wniosku,że lepiej było mi z nim.Ale to chyba normalne,szczególnie,gdy mieszkasz z mamą,którą dopiero poznałeś.Miałem nadzieję,że kiedyś będzie bardziej towarzyska i będe mógł lepiej ją poznać. Jednak nic się nie stało.Teraz mineło już prawie pół roku. A ona dalej jest zamknięta w domu,odizolowana od świata.Nadal się wszystkich boi.Czasem,gdy przychodzi Pyskacz,rozmawia z nim.Nic dziwnego,był najlepszym przyjacielem taty.Ona przeżywa śmierć Stoika bardziej ode mnie. Ale tyko dla tego,że ona nie musi się wszystkimi zajmować... -'Czkawka!!!' -Co?!Mówiłaś coś? -Od pięciu minut próbuje cię obudzić z tych zamyśleń!-Powiedziała Astrid. -Aaaa...o co chodzi?-zapytałem -Musisz pomóc Sztukamięs.Wpadła w dziką furię. Jak zwykle...Smoki coraz częściej się denerwowały.Nawet te miłe. -No dobrze,gdzie jest? -Zamknięta w akademii.-powiedziała -Szczerbatek!Lecimy! Smok szybko do mnie przybiegł.Odkąd jest alfą,ma na głowie swoje sprawy i nie daje rady cały czas przy mnie być. Dotarliśmy do akademii.Wydobywały się z nie płomienie.Wydawało się,że walczą tam 2 smoki.Podlecieliśmy bliżej.Tam były 2 smoki! Szczerbatek zaryczał,jednak nic to nie pomogło.Po chwili zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.Na ziemi leżało...Smocze jajo!!! Rozdział 2 Wylądowałem obok Śledzika.Był całkiem blady,w ręku trzymał kamyk,widać było,że coś go przeraziło. -Śledzik,co się stało?!Czemu te smoki znów walczą?! Nie zareagował.Wyglądał jak sparaliżowany. -''' Śledzik!!! '- krzykneła Astrid Znów nie zareagował.Astrid go uderzyła,tak jak kiedyś mnie.Tym razem zadziałało.Podniósł on rękę i wskazał na bramę akademii. Dopiero wtedy zwróciłem uwagę,jakie smoki się biły.Jeden z nich to była Sztukamięs,a drugi smok to był...Krzykozgon! Nie byłoby w tej bójce nic niezwykłego,(smoki pilnują swego terytorium) ale miały one całe czerwone oczy! -Czkawka...co się dzieje?-spytała Astrid -Nie mam pojęcia...-odpowiedziałem Nagle Krzykozgon wbił się w ziemię i zniknął.Ale Sztukamięs nie pozwoliła nam zrobić nawet jednego kroku.Gdy tylko się poruszyliśmy,zaczeła warczeć. -Otwórzcie bramę - powiedziałem Astrid od razu wykonała polecenie.Jednak Śledzik nadal był zbyt bardzo przerażony zachowaniem Sztukamięs,by to zrobić.Usiadł pod ścianą i jak martwy patrzył się w przestrzeń. Gdy tylko brama została otwarta,smoczyca z wściekłością wyleciała.Ledwo zdążyłem się usunąć z drogi.Odleciała gdzieś w kierunku drugiej strony wyspy. Jajo które było na środku akademii,znikneło.Musiało wpaść w któryś z tuneli. -Czkawka,co robimy? - zapytała Astrid - Musimy ją znaleść i dowiedzieć się,co to było.Może być chora... -Smoki nie chorują!!! - odparła Właśnie to mnie przerażało. Tato gdybyś ty to widział...cała akademia zniszczona.Jest tam tunel na tunelu... Nagle podlbiegł do nas zdyszany Sączysmark. -Czkawka!Potrzebna twoja pomoc!Smoki oszalały!!! - krzyknął -Co robią? - spytałem -Atakują wszystko i wszystkich.Bawiłem się z Hakokłem,a tu nagle spadło gdzieś z góry coś na kształt smoczego jaja.Było całe czarne...Hakokłowi i innym smokom w okolicy w jednej chwili zmieniły się oczy.Są teraz całe czerwone!!! -Musimy tam podlecieć!Szczerbatek! Odlecieliśmy.Jedyny kto został przy akademii,to biedny,przerażony Śledzik. Rozdział 3 Dolecieliśmy do Berk.Nie było tam żywej duszy.Gdy wylądowaliśmy,pare osób wyszło z domów. Berk było zniszczone.Tylko kilka domów zostało całych.Reszta została spalona,jak za czasów wojny z smokami.Gdyby był tu tata,chybaby oszalał. Dokoła zaczynały zbierać się tłumy.Szukałem wzrokiem słynnego,smoczego jaja,ale go nigdzie nie było. -Czkawka co sie dzieje?!Powiedz czemu wszystkie smoki uciekły?!-Zadawali pytania mieszkańcy -Nic nie wiem-odpowiadałem-W którą stronę one odleciały?! -Na drugą strone wyspy- powiedzieli Po chwili zauważyłem mamę.Była całkiem blada.Popatrzyłem na nasz dom.Był spalony jak większość.Pewnie z niego przed chwilą uciekła.Jednak coś sie nie zgadzało...nie było Chmuroskoka! Podeszłem do mamy i zapytałem: -wiesz co sie stało? -Nic nie wiem.Byłam jak zwykle w domu razem z Chmuroskokiem.Gdy nagle dom zaczął płonąć.Uciekliśmy.Gdy wyszliśmy,połowa domów była spalona tak jak teraz widzisz...-Mówiła chaotycznie.Widać było,że jest przerażona. -Gdzie teraz jest Chmuroskok? -Poleciał was szukać.Właśnie wraca. Odwróciłem się.Podlatywał do nas Stormcutter.Jednak coś sie nie zgadzało,za nim leciał drugi smok! -Co to jest?-Spytała Astrid Po chwili zobaczyłem. To była Sztukamięs! Strzelała ogniem do Chmuroskoka,jednak on unikał ciosów.W końcu wylądowali. Smok Śledzika miał nadal czerwone oczy i atakował wszystkich dokoła.Musieliśmy uciekać. Po chwili odleciała.Wszyscy wychodzili z ukrycia. Nagle zobaczyłem coś na ziemi.To był list! Podniosłem go i przeczytałem.Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco,cały świat stał się straszny,wszędzie dokoła zaczeły pojawiać się czarne plamy... Zemdlałem Rozdział 4 Gdy się obudziłem,leżałem na ziemi w pewnym lesie. Było to cudowne miejsce,wszędzie śpiewały ptaki,biegały łosie,nawet zaóważyłem też Jaki i Kury. Jednak nigdzie nie było ludzi. Dziwiło mnie to. Myślałem,że mnie smok gdzieś porwał. Zwiedzałem piękną krainę.Dokoła rosły drzewa i krzewy.Jednak często wychodziłem z lasu na polany.Rosła tam niezwykle zielona trawa.Była pokryta rosą,więc promienie słoneczne odbijały się od niej.Nigdy nie byłem w tak wspaniałym miejscu. Po godzinie,wyszłem na naprawde niezwykłe miejsce.Widać stąd było kilka wysp.Pod nimi była mgła,więc nie mogłem stwierdzić,czy jest tam ocean,czy ziemia.Przeciwległe wyspy były takie,jak Swędzipacha.Miały taki sam kolor jak tamta wyspa.Wyglądały wręcz tak samo.Zdziwiło mnie trochę,że tylko moja wyspa jest zielona,jednak to mnie nie interesowało. Z wysp wypływały rzeki,które tworzyły piękne wodospady.Na niebie były tęcze. Usiadłem na jednej z polan i przypatrywałem się temu widokowi.O dziwo,nie byłem głodny ani spragniony.Wszystkie problemy znikneły. Po kilku godzinach usłyszałem szelest liści.Coś dużego się do mnie zbliżało.Nie mógł to być Łoś ani żadne zwierze.Wstałem i chciałem zabrać mój miecz,gdy nagle zobaczyłem...mojego tatę.Stał wśród drzew i mi się przypatrywał.Po chwili podszedł do mnie.Od razu go przytuliłem i się rozpłakałem.Doskonale czułem jego ciepło,tak jakby żył...właśnie...On nie żyje,więc jak ja go tu widze? -Tato,czy to ty?-Spytałem przez łzy Nic mi nie odpowiedział.Nie musiał.To było głupie pytanie. -Co ty tu robisz?Co to za miejsce?-pytałem -To jest miejsce,gdzie trafia się po śmierci mój synu-Odpowiedział Zmieszałem się na te słowa.To znaczyło,że jestem martwy! Berk nie ma już wodza! Coś mnie musiało zabić!... -Nie bój się Czkawka.Ty żyjesz-Powiedział Stoik.Najwyraźniej wyczół moje obawy-Jedynie zemdlałeś.Wezwałem cię tutaj,by powiedzieć ci parę rzeczy.Możesz być tu tylko raz,więc nie zmarnuj tej okazji i pytaj o co chcesz. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.Chciałem się spytać co tu robię,czy Berk jest bezpieczne,czy kiedyś tata wróci... -Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?-Spytałem -Tylko to,że jestem z ciebie dumny. Nigdy nie sądziłem,że jeszcze będe miał okazję ci to powiedzieć. Znów się rozpłakałem. -Mam też inną wiadomość.Niedługo pojawi się ratunek dla Berk.Nie martw się,ja już o to zadbam. Dawno tak nie płakałem.Od wielu miesięcy nawet się nie uśmiechałem,a teraz płakałem z radości. -I jeszcze jedna,ostatnia sprawa synu,nie tęsknij tak za mną. Bądź taki jak dawniej. Teraz już wiesz,że się jeszcze możemy się spotkać.I nie próbuj się zabijać by tu trafić,ponieważ to jeszcze nie jest miejsce gdzie trafisz po śmierci.By trafić do prawdziwego raju Odyna,musisz dzielnie przejść przez życie.Rozumiesz? -Rozumiem-odpowiedziałem Wtedy wszystko zaczeło mi się zamazywać.Tata odszedł do lasu.Próbowałem krzyczeć by został.Miałem tyle pytań...Jednak odszedł,a ja zasnąłem. Obudziłem się w moim łóżku,w Berk. Rozdział 5 Początkowo nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem.Wszystko wydawało się być takie jak zwykle.Miałem na sobie strój do latania,nie brakowało miecza ani kompasu.Obok łóżka leżał Szczerbatek,bacznie mnie obserwując.Leżałem na własnym łożu. Jednak coś było nie tak...Mój dom spłonął! Zastanawiałem się u kogo jestem.Dom bliźniaków spłonął,Śledzika i Sączysmarka też...Moje myśli były zbyt chaotyczne.Bolała mnie głowa. Do pokoju weszła Astrid wyrywając mnie z zamyśleń.No tak,tylko jej chata pozostała cała... - Obudził się! - krzykneła radośnie w kierunku parteru - A miałem się nie obudzić? - Spytałem z sarkazmem Astrid troche się zdziwiła,ale kąciki ust znów jej się podniosły.Od dawna niczego nie mówiłem w ten sposób. - Spałeś trzy dni. - Powiedziała Dopiero wtedy wróciła mi cała pamięć.List,atak smoków,tajemnicze jajo... - Co się dzieje w wiosce? - spytałem Powoli podeszła do okna.Gdy je otworzyła,zatkało mnie. Padał śnieg. Padał śnieg,a połowa mieszkańców nie miała jeszcze odbudowanych domów.W dodatku,przez moje wcześniejsze zamyślenia o tacie,zapomniałem o zebraniu jedzenia. Chyba powróce do pomysłu sprzed oswojenia szczerba,gdy mówiłem tacie,że przyda się mieszkańcom mała dieta. - Spokojnie,zajeliśmy się wszystkim. - Powiedziała Astrid - Jedzenia nie brakuje Uspokoiło mnie to. - Ale nadal niektórzy nie mają domów... No świetnie. Wtedy do pokoju weszli wszyscy.Sączysmark oparł się o ścianę,Śledzik,bliźniacy,Pyskacz i Valkia staneli obok łóżka. - Czkawka co się stało? Czemu zemdlałeś? - pytali jak jakieś natrętne Straszliwce. - Po kolei.Nie odpowiem na wszystko. Zapadła cisza.Wszyscy czekali na to,kto zada pierwsze pytanie.Zadał je Śledzik: - Co się właściwie stało? - Widzieliście ten list,prawda? - spytałem - Tak widzieliśmy.Jednak upuściłeś go w kałużę i tekst się rozmazał.- odparł Sączysmark - Co tam pisało? - zapytał Pyskacz Przełknąłem ślinę. Trudno mi było wydusić z siebie to zdanie - Pisało tam...T...To.. - No mówże wreszcie! - krzyknął Sączysmark - Pisało tam ,,TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC!!! - krzyknąłem'' Chyba jednak nie chcieli tego słyszeć. Gdy to powiedziałem,zatkało ich i zbledli.Śledzik prawie zemdlał. Nagle Szczerbatek podniósł głowę.Był wyraźnie przestraszony.Zerwał się i chciał wybiec z domu. - Szczerbatek,gdzie uciekasz? - wstałem i pobiegłem za smokiem Gdy wyszłem za nim z domu,dowiedziałem się,że popełniłem błąd nie zabierając niczego ciepłego.Było chyba minus piętnaście stopni. Jednak nie zważając na zimno i zawroty głowy,biegłem dalej.Doszłem za mordką aż do pomnika Stoika.Musiałem się za nim wdrapać na szczyt. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, Szczerbatek się odwrócił.Miał całe czerwone oczy. - Nie!.. - powtarzałem - Nie!!! Jak po zjedzeniu węgorza zaczynał strzelać plazmą na wszystkie strony.Jednak nie we mnie.Pewnie nadal mnie rozpoznawał. Po chwili poderwał się jak do lotu i zaczął spadać.Podeszłem do krawędzi chełmu posągu na którego weszłem za smokiem.Zdążyłem tylko zobaczyć jak szczerbaty rozwija skrzydła i...odlatuje. Potem poślizgnąłen się na lodzie i spadłem. Chyba pobiłem rekord Berk.Znów zemdlałem. Rozdział 6 Byłem w dziwnym miejscu.Wszędzie było biało.Ja byłem sam,na środku pustkowia.Kompletnie nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić.Gdy nagle przed oczami zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Był odwrócony tyłem.Nie widziałem jego oczu. Nagle zaczął biec.Krzycząc by się zatrzymał,pobiegłem za nim. W ciągu minuty przed oczami zobaczyłem wszystkie miejsca w których byłem.Rajską Swędzipachę gdzie spotkałem ojca,Berk,Smoczą wyspę oraz wiele innych. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek się zatrzymał.Rozejrzałem się. Byliśmy na szczycie posągu taty. Tym razem w końcu smok się odwrócił.Jego oczy były całe czerwone.Nie było widać źrenic. Chciałem do niego podejść,lecz zaryczał ostrzegawczo.Jednak nie zrezygnowałem.Powoli podchodziłem coraz bliżej. W końcu byłem około trzy kroki przed szczerbatym.Wtedy się naprawdę zdenerwował i zrobił to, co miał zrobić pod wpływem Oszołomostracha.Wystrzelił we mnie plazmą. Poczółem ostry,przeszywający ból.Trafił w samo serce.Spadłem z dużej wysokości i skończyłem w zaspie. Wokół mnie zbierali się wikingowie.Niestety,nie mogłem nikogo rozpoznać.Wszystkie twarze były rozmazane. Pomimo bólu nadal zachowywałem świadomość.Nie mogłem poruszyć żadną z kończyn.Ale doskonale widziałem co się działo. W końcu kogoś rozpoznałem.Obok mnie przyklękła płacząca Astrid.Za nią była cała reszta grupy.Wszyscy byli smutni. Miałem ochotę krzyknąć,że żyję!Jednak nie dałem rady wydać żadnego głosu. Kiedy mieli mnie podnieść,czas nagle się zatrzymał.Z tłumu wyszedł tata.Podał mi ręke.Wtedy poczółem,że mogę już się ruszać.Podałem mu dłoń i z jego pomocą wstałem.A on powiedział: - Teraz sam nic nie dasz rady zrobić,synu.Nawet przywrócić smoka do normalnego stanu.Poczekaj na pomoc. Póścił moją dłoń. Znów obudziłem się w domu Astrid.Wszystko mnie bolało,jednak wstałem i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na wygląd pomieszczenia.Było tam mało miejsca.Dziwiłem się w jaki sposób wcześniej zmieściło się tam kilka osób. Łóżko było pod samym dachem.Obok była mała szafka.Przy przeciwległej ścianie stało biurko podobne do mojego.Nic więcej tam nie było. Wszędzie paliły się świece.Dawały światło i przyjemne ciepło. Postanowiłem uchylić okno i zobaczyć,czy uda się znaleść szczerbatka.Gdy to zrobiłem,zawiało tak mocno,że zgasiło najbliższe świece. Był wieczór, w dodatku padało.To nie był zwykły opad śniegu,tylko śnieżyca.Światło świec odbijało się od płatków więc doskonale je widziałem.Były niesamowicie wielkie. Nawet gdybym bardzo chciał,nie znalazłbym jakichkolwiek śladów pobytu smoka w tych warunkach.W dodatku chyba zachorowałem.Zacząłem kichać i kaszleć. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk.Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem zdenerwowaną Astrid.Podeszła do mnie.Zamykając okno powiedziała: - Co ty sobie myślisz! Nie dość że masz gorączkę i katar, to jeszcze okno otwierasz! Zwariowałeś?! Usiadłem na łóżku.Zapytałem,co się właściwie stało. Po tych słowach zrozumiała,że dopiero się obudziłem.Jej mina od razu się zmieniła.Uspokoiła się. Usiadła obok mnie i po kolei opowiedziała z jej perspektywy co się stało. Gdy pobiegłem za Mordką wszyscy byli na tyle oszołomieni by nie zareagować.Ona ockneła się pierwsza. Szybko wybiegła z domu. Jednak wyszła za późno. Widziała,jak wspinam się za smokiem na posąg. Gdy dobiegła na miejsce,leżałem w zaspie która uratowała mnie przed śmiercią. Jednak Szczerbatka nie widziała. To mnie zasmuciło.Położyłem się na łóżku i od razu zasnąłem. 'Rozdział 7' Obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Niektóre z świec nadal się paliły. Na małym krześle przy biurku siedziała śpiąca Astrid. Musiała mnie pilnować przez całą noc. Gorączka mi spadła. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni wstałem bez zawrotów głowy. Chciałem wyjrzeć przez okno,jednak to było niemożliwe.Kiedy lekko je uchyliłem,do środka wleciała prawie cała zaspa śnieżna. Musiało mocno popadać. Zwróciłem wzrok w stronę zaspanej Astrid,która właśnie wstała. Nie była tak zdenerwowana jak ostatnio. - Jak się czujesz? - spytała z troską - Dobrze, dzięki - odparłem - Gdzie są wszyscy mieszkańcy? Muszę się ich czegoś zapytać. - W twierdzy Poszłem na parter.Chciałem otworzyć drzwi,ale zawiasy zamarzły. Razem z moją dziewczyną próbowałem je wywarzyć. To też się nie udało. W końcu za pomocą ognistego miecza rozmroziłem lód. Tym razem zadziałało'.' Jednak to co zobaczyliśmy po otwarciu drzwi przeraziło nas. Właściwie...To nic nie zaówarzyliśmy.Tylko ścianę śniegu. Nie było widać nawet odrobiny nieba. - Chyba tędy nie wyjdziemy - powiedziałem idąc na piętro Astrid poszła za mną. Gdy dotarliśmy do jej pokoju,otworzyłem okno najwięcej jak mogłem. Do środka wpadła cała lawina śniegu. Ledwo zdążyłem uskoczyć. W tej chwili cieszyłem się,że moja dziewczyna od dwóch miesięcy mieszka sama. Ona przynajmniej rozumie, że przyszłe jezioro pokojowe jest konieczne. Dzięki zaspie mogłem wyjść z pomieszczenia. Po raz kolejny mnie zatkało. Lekko pruszył śnieg.Każdy z nielicznych domów był głęboko pod zaspą.Drzwi twierdzy były w połowie zasypane.Wszędzie było biało. Ostatnio taka śnieżyca była za czasów...niepamiętnych. W tej chwili zazdrościłem Gothi,że mieszka na szczycie góry. Wyszłem na dach,robiąc miejsce Astrid. Wyglądała na nie mniej przerażoną. Zrobiłem pierwszy krok uważając,by nie spaść. Gdybym wypadł, źle by się to skończyło. Już teraz zapadałem się po kostki. Więc co byłoby na dnie ulicznej zaspy? Podeszłem do krawędzi. Mieczem roztopiłem trochę śniegu. Po około pięciu minutach zobaczyłem oblodzoną ścianę domu. Na szczęście był wystarczająco kruchy,by można było oderwać parę dużych kawałków. Był też na tyle gruby, że nie złamał się pod naciskiem stopy. Dwa duże kawałki przywiązałem przy pomocy liny do nóg. To samo zrobiłem Astrid. Ostrożnie stanąłem na śniegu. Nie zapadłem się. Dobrze zrobiłem zapamiętując, że kiedyś moje ślady były głębsze niż mordki. Dzięki temu mogłem zrobić specjalne,smocze buty do chodzenia po zaspach. Jednak one niestety spłoneły razem z całym dobytkiem. Po chwili razem z moją dziewczyną szłem w kierunku Twierdzy. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, nie mogliśmy otworzyć drzwi. Tam również zamarzły zawiasy. Jednak po chwili usłyszeliśmy nawoływanie. To był Pyskacz,który zobaczył nas z wysokiego (w tej chwili niskiego) okna. Dzięki temu dostaliśmy się do środka. Rozdział 8 - W końcu was znalazłem. Myślałem, że zamarzliście na śmierć! - Powtarzał Pyskacz Byliśmy w głównej sali Twierdzy. Od palenisk biło przyjemne ciepło. Wszyscy byli zebrani. Nawet zwierzęta. Ale nigdzie nie było smoków. Wikingowie chcieli zadawać tysiące pytań, jednak jedno spojrzenie Astrid wystarczyło by się przymkneli. Oprócz Pyskacza nikt nic nie mówił. Ale nawet jemu czasem kończyły się tematy. Wtedy było cicho. Zbyt cicho... Dotarliśmy do największego stołu z paleniskiem. Wtedy usiadłem na tronie i zadałem pytanie,które dręczyło mnie odkąd się obudziłem. - Czy w Berk zostały jakieś smoki?! Przez pare sekund było cicho. Jednak nagle zrobił się taki chałas, że nie słyszałem własnych myśli. - Widzisz?! Nawet on nie wie! Nie zostały nawet pisklaki! - krzyczeli do siebie -''' CISZA! - 'wrzasneła moja dziewczyna. Wszyscy się uspokoili. - Nie zostały nawet pisklaki. Wszystkie smoki poleciały za Alfą. - odpowiedział mi Pyskacz Na dworze były gigantyczne zaspy, nie było smoków,niewielu ma domy do których i tak się nie dostaną... W dodatku na oceanie pojawił się lód. W karzdej chwili mogły zaatakować Szybkie Szpice. O ile one też nie oszalały. Było źle. Bardzo źle. - Czy mamy wystarczające zapasy jedzenia,wody i paszy dla zwierząt? - spytałem - Wszystkie schowki zapełnione po brzegi - Odpowiedział Śledzik, który właśnie przyszedł z innego pomieszczenia. Nie wiem w jaki sposób uzbierali tyle jedzenia. Czyżby skorzystali z zapasów zbieranych na czarną godzinę? - To dobrze. Musimy tu przeczekać zimę. Wszystkich zatkało. Wszyscy mieli spać w niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu razem z zwietzętami. I to aż do wiosny. - Niestety to konieczne - stwierdziłem. Mineły tak dwa miesiące. Smoki nie wróciły, zaspy nie stopniały, kończyło się jedzenie. Często wypuszczałem kilku wikingów na polowanie, jednak zwykle wracała tylko garstka z całej grupy. W dodatku zwykle ledwo żywi. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. - Idę na łowy - powiedziałem do Astrid Popatrzyła się na mnie jak na wariata. - Nigdzie nie idziesz! Jak zginiesz, Berk zostanie bez wodza! I to w tak trudnym okresie! Nie słuchałem jej. Ubrałem nowo stworzone smocze buty i wyszłem przez okno. Zanim się oddaliłem, sprawdziłem,czy widać kreskę na ścianie. Była około stopę wyżej od zaspy. Chyba powoli zaczynała się wiosna. Szybkim krokiem odchodziłem w stronę lasu. Słyszałem krzyki Astrid, jednak nie słuchałem. Polując zagłębiałem się coraz bardziej w ,,las. Ledwo widziałem czubki drzew. Ale zwierzęta umiały sobie poradzić. Często widywałem zające uciekające do pobliskich jaskiń. Zwykle tam też przebywały łosie. Nie wiem czym się żywiły. Chyba były tylko o wodzie. Nagle poślizgnąłem się i spadłem do jednej z jam. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Gdy po paru minutach wstałem, zobaczyłem miejsce, w którym od dawna nie byłem. ,,Dolinę Szczerbatka''. Była położona w takim miejscu, że snieg się do niej nie wsypywał. Dokoła były niewielkie zaspy,które po raz kolejny uratowały mnie przed śmiercią. Nagle powróciły do mnie wszystkie wspomnienia. Oswojenie mordki, pierwszy lot, wspólne podróże i wiele więcej. Usiadłem zapłakany na ziemi. To o czym starałem się zapomnieć, powróciło do mnie z podwójną siłą. Nagle siedząc na ziemi zobaczyłem coś,czego się w tej chwili nie spodziewałem. Ślady smoka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania